strawberry wine revised
by ArmyWife22079
Summary: rated for profanity. its been eight years after the Shikon no Tama has been completed, the whole gang is in her time, and kagome is a singer and Inuyasha, sango,and Miroku plays in the band. this one shot song fict is the revised version.


Strawberry-wine (revised) 

I do not own Inuyasha although I wish I did. Nor do I own Strawberry wine.

One-shot

Things had changed since the Shikon no tama was completed, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara came to Kagome's era, for the rest of their lives.

Inuyasha hasn't changed much since Kagome and him had first met, only he has become more open with his emotions, and his style has become more modern. And his occupation...Kagome's lead guitarist.

Kagome, was 18 when she first be came a singer. She was discovered at an open-mike-night at a local club in Tokyo. And released her first CD a year later. It went platinum in three months. She took a few years off to establish a disguise for her and Inuyasha, (Shippou didn't need one thanks to his illusions,) a family, and a place to live, and a secure income after her first world tour. She had a daughter, Tama, at twenty years old. And now she was on her second tour.

Tama looked almost like her mother, except for her eyes and ears, which she inherited from her father, only her ears were raven black with blue highlights, like her hair. Though, she also had something to gain from her uncle Sesshomaru, a tail the same color as her hair, it looked like it was from an Akita. She had also received her temperament from her father, short tempered. Tama's powers on the other hand were of that of her fathers, only used with miko energy, instead of youkai, and unlike her father she can transform into a dog at will, any breed of choice, she usually chose a Siberian husky, but because of her age when she changed she looked like a five month old puppy.

Shippou has changed a lot since the Sengoku Jidai, he was able to get through the well while holding on to Inuyasha and Kagome, not just the jewel; he was the height of a normal 14 year old boy, his tail had gotten longer and silkier, and had rust tinged tip (yes its right, the grammar said it was), his ears had moved to the top of his head and turned into fox ears, golden in color with rust colored tips. His hair had gotten longer, and gained golden tips and got rid of the blue ribbon and switched to a black hair tie. His style of clothing went punk rock. He still pulled pranks but knew when to cut the shit, and get serious, and never did any thing illegal, if he did, kagome would have had a heart attack. He was starting his own band called "The Minions" with his best friends at school, one is an female Ookami youkai named Sakura, she is the lead singer; Kiato, a male Tora youkai, he plays drums; an Irish male dark-kitsune named Celt, he plays the base, and an American female fire apparition hanyou named Neko, plays the keyboard.

Sango and Miroku were happily married with two kids, fraternal twins, a son and a daughter, ironically the daughter, Yukito, gained her father's perverted behavior, and their son, Kit, was more like their mother in personality, they both are 10 years old. Both Sango and Miroku are also in the band, Sango plays the drums, and Miroku plays the Base.

Now it was show time...

Kagome got on the stage with the others, and was prepared to sing the song she wrote when she was 17 years old to the world. Her, brother, Souta, who was 19 now, was back stage rooting her on, with his five-year-old niece, Tama, and fourteen year old adopted nephew, Shippou, and Sango and Miroku's kids, AND Shippou's friends, hoping this song is a hit.

Though she changed some of the facts a bit, like the place, no one would believe she was in the Sengoku Jidai. And nor would they would they believe that he was a hanyou. Now kagome was 25 years old and had a wonderful career ahead of her, she finally made it.

"This song I would dedicate to my lovely daughter and son and my wonderful husband. I wrote it when I was seventeen years old, and has a special place in my heart. This song is called 'Strawberry-Wine'. I hope you like it." Said Kagome speaking into the microphone. And she started to sing about the first night she spent with Inuyasha.

"He was working through college on my grandpa's farm.  
I was thirsting for knowledge and he had a car.  
I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child.  
One restless summer we found love growing wild.  
On the banks of the river on a well beaten path.  
It's funny how those memories they last.

Like strawberry wine and seventeen.  
The hot July moon saw everything.  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet.  
Green on the vine-  
like strawberry wine-

I still remember when thirty was old.  
And my biggest fear was September when he had to go.  
A few cards and letters and one long distance call.  
We drifted away like the leaves in the fall.  
But year after year I come back to this place.  
Just to remember the taste.

Of strawberry wine and seventeen.  
The hot July moon saw everything.  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet.  
Green on the vine-  
like strawberry wine-

The fields have grown over now.  
Years since they've seen the plow.  
There's nothing time hasn't touched.  
Is it really him or the loss of my innocence?  
I've been missing so much.

Like strawberry wine and seventeen.  
The hot July moon saw everything.  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet.  
Green on the vine-  
like strawberry wine."

The audience went wild; it was another hit. Inuyasha and kagome would never forget that night that they defeated Naraku, and became mates, at 17 for Kagome, and 67 for Inuyasha though he looked 17.

What did you think, please review; I would like to know what you think of this one-shot.


End file.
